Rainbow bubbles (dery whooves x Rainbow dash)
by crymzonstorm
Summary: this is a short one shot with derby rainbow dash and a little shy mare to help get them together


Prelude

A blur of color flashes before her eyes as she tried to focus on her own hooves. Derpy looked up to see the only cyan and rainbow pony in all of cloudsdale flying above her.

"Come on derpy! The wonderbolts are gunna be at the stadium soon you better hurry before you miss them!"The filly said as she dashed off.

"o-okie dokie rainbow! Im comen!" Derpy said as a light red blush crossed her cheeks.

Derpy knew she liked rainbow dash, i mean who wouldn't her fur alone was a beautiful sky blue and she was the only filly to have a rainbow mane; to have done a sonic rain boom at such a young age. Their for getting her cutie mark in speed.

Derpy followed behind rainbow thinking about her own cutie mark. A few bubbles. She had goten them form always smiling and being happy even when somepony picked on her cause of her eyes. the day she got her cutie mark was all thanks to rainbow. a few days ago actually. she was being bullied and rainbow dash came up to her after the foals ran off . . .

"Are you ok derpy? I mean your smiling but they said such mean things."rainbow had said

She nodded and rainbow dash flew away. Her cutie mark appeared soon after rainbow was out of sight.

"what. . bubbles?" she giggled " I love bubbles, maybe its because of my bubbly personality" Derpy thought as she mentaly thanked the rainbow mained pony for her help. She has liked rainbow dash ever since that moment.

A Rainbow Bubble

"Yo, Derpy wake up! We are scheduled to make it rain in ponyville today!" Rainbow dash yelled at a sleepy yellow mained pony on a cloud.

startled she lifted her head "W-what! Im up rainbow dash. . whats with this rain?"she asked sleepy.

Rainbow dash just sighed "did you pay any attion yesterday at the meeting?"

Derpy blushed cause she was paying attion to the pony talking but not what she was saying "N-no, im sorry rainbow i was thinking of muffins" She smiles and giggled consealign her slight blush from rainbow dash.

"Ok, its ok derpy. Next time pay better attion to the meeting ok?"she sighed "Now come on and get up we r short a few clouds over ponyville" She said as she flew off.

Derpy smiles as she streached her light grey wings and giggled. She took off after rainbow dash. If she could she would follow rainbow any and every where. Alas she knew that the cyan mare didn't know about her true feelings, most of the time she couldn't contain her thoughts but when it came to dash she held a tight lip. ' Oh rainbow dash id follow your sexy plot all over equestria if you'd let me.'

Rainbow though that drerpy was acting very strange lately. She had noticed that at the meeting as she was talking derpy never looked away from her and both her eyes were focused on her. So how could she not have heard what i siad? She put the tought out of her mind as derpy cough up her her and simply stared off into space. Rainbow sighed as she knew derpy wouldnt be of much help, but she was never mean to any pony so she opened her mouth to speak only to be cut off by derpy.

"Can i jump on the clouds? They look soft like my pillow as home" Derpy said after nocicing that rainbow dash was about to say something.

Rainbow smiled and shook her head. " No derpy i need you to go her that baby cloud and put it in the small hole over sugar cube corner. Can you do that for me derpy?" Rain smiled as she spoke to derpy.

Derpy nodded as she loved to listen to raindows voice she flew off to retreave the small cloud and place it exactly where she was told a ver shy pegasus fly over to rainbow dash and spoke very quite so much so that even she could not hear what the mare asked rainbow.

( Flutter shy POV)

I watched as rainbow told derpy what to do and she all the time rainbow dash was talking never once looked away or even blinked. I flew over to rainbow to ask her a few questions and after i knew exactly what was going on with the sweet weather mare.

" H-hi dash. . i-i'd like to speak to you. . i-if its o-ok that is . . ." i looked slightly over at derpy" i-its important r-rainbow" I squeeked at dashie.

She nodded and we flew over to my cottage to wait out the rain together.

"Yeah so what was so important flutter shy? its raining pretty good out their" Rainbow said with much gusto.

"i-its about d-derpy. . . h-has she been acting o-odd at all lately rai-rainbow dash?" i asked feeling slightly safer in my cottage.

She nodded but then shrugged " Kinda but it is derpy we are talking about she's very strange and random but she's a good pony." Rainbow nodded.

"I think she's in love with a very special pony" i said with out stuttering but i spoke very softly.

Rainbow dash just looked at me and smiled "So who is the lucky pony derpys in love with" She smiled

I sighed at her obliviousness "Its a the only mare with a rainbow mane in all of equestria!" I suprised myself after i face hoofed and squeeked "Its y-you dash"

Rainbow laughed at this statement " You've got to be joking shy, derpy doesn't like me i've know her for years!

(back to normal)

I sat outside of fluttershys cottage and after hearing what she said i burst in soaking wet "It is trur rainbow dash, I've loved you sence i was just a filly, and i found it kinda silly that i thought you were the olny pony i'd ever need." I blushes bright red as i waited for rainbows answers to my outburst. I had scared fluttershy who had fainted next to dash

Dashes face got bright red as she took a step tward me, and she licked my muzzles and cuddled my neck. "i accept your feelings derpy" She said just as flutter shy woke up and the sun started to shine and a rainbow bubbled floated in shy's door above us.

(Quick thing on what rainbow dash was thinking this whole time)

I wish she wouldn't stare at my plot so openly! and she has been acting really strange lately. oh flutter shy is coming better pretend to be busy. WHAT! derpy . . . wow. . i. . i. . i have been waiting so long for her to confess!


End file.
